The Greatest Gift
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: [One shot] It's Malik's birthday, but he's alone again. That is, until he visits another forgotten friend. MalikxRyou Angstshipping


This is for Malik's birthday, December 23rd (and a little holiday stuff mixed in...)! I know, I know, I'm a little late, but better late then never...My first shonen-ai, don't hurt me! -cringes- MalikxRyou (Angstshipping)

And also, I've said there's shonen-ai, so don't read it (or flame) if you don't like it. You've already been warned.

It's in Malik's POV

_Blah_: thoughts

Disclaimer: Me, own Yugi-oh? -laughs hysterically- Oh, that was a good one...

* * *

It was a cloudy day, but that was to be expected in the winter months. 

A small sigh escaped Malik's lips as he walked out of the classroom to the crowded cafeteria. It was his birthday today, as well as being the last day of school before the holidays. For months he had been looking forward to this day, the first time he could celebrate it properly, with his remaining family Isis and Rishid, as well as with his new friends, the ones he had made after Battle City was over and done with, after his dark half Marik was destroyed. But he should've known, things weren't supposed to go his way. They rarely did.

Isis had been called away on museum business, along with Rishid. All of his family gone this time. The last time all of his living family had been together on his birthday was...he shivered at the thought. A great day that was, a ritual and a tattoo carved into his back with a heated knife. Oh well, definitely unforgettable.

He made his way over to a table near the heart of it, where his 'friends' were already chatting eagerly. Yugi was conversing happily with Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda were arguing again with Otogi adding in his helpful little comments to egg them on. He sat down, only getting the attention of Yugi and Anzu who merely nodded their head in his direction as he sat down at the far end of the table. He couldn't help but mentally sigh. For a group who spoke so highly of friendship...

The three of them had, after Battle City, originally left for Egypt again. The Ishtars had said their farewells to the others, and they had smiled, wishing the reunited family the best of luck for the upcoming years. It had seemed so sincere. When Isis had told him, barely a month later, that she had been relocated to the museum in Domino City, he had been ecstatic. He would be able to go back to his new friends, away from the land that held so many horrible memories for him, the ones that, along with Marik, had plagued his dreams. But he hadn't realized how easy it was to give a heart-felt good-bye when you never expected to see the other person again.

The reception he had gotten when he had first walked into the classroom on his first day at Domino High was not as warm as he had hoped, as he noted from the 'What the HELL is he doing back here?' he had received from Jounouchi. The obnoxious blonde had then turned to Honda and Otogi, muttering darkly under his breath, while Yugi and Anzu began whispering to each other without ever taking their eyes off of him, as if expecting him to attack them at any given moment. Though there was one who, surprisingly enough, hadn't done anything of the sort. Of all people Malik had thought would take his arrival badly, it was him, but there he was, sitting in a secluded corner in the back of the room, simply looking at him, with a look of faint interest in his soulful chocolate eyes (at least from what he could tell, the boy always did tend to have his hair shadowing them)...

Malik shook his head. Why did his thoughts always drift to Ryou? He hadn't even _seen _him much at all, never mind talk to him. This was surprising in itself, because he had always thought Ryou to be part of the tight group that was the 'friendship circle', as he called it now.

He had noticed that white-haired boy was barely ever around the group, always in an isolated area, and whenever he was, he would fade into the background, only talking if spoken to. Not as if he'd been _watching_ him, or anything...okay, so what if he maybe liked Ryou a little? He was like an angel...delicate, quiet, beautiful...

Fine, Malik was heads over heels for Ryou.

But it wasn't his fault, how could anyone not be? Ryou always seemed to have this comforting air about him, and he seemed, out of everyone else, to accept him, even after all of the wrongs committed against him. But mostly...he seemed to be ignored by the rest of the group too. At least they'd occasionally ask Malik to get-togethers, the last time he'd seen Ryou together with the rest of the group outside of school was the tournament.

Now, as usual, Ryou would be sitting all alone on the outside of the cluster of tables, most likely reading (though, Malik reasoned, anyone would be able to tell you that, he wasn't obsessive, he wasn't!).

Maybe...maybe he should go to where Ryou was sitting.

As soon as that thought came to his head, a million different possibilities of how it could go wrong flashed in front of his eyes. But he brushed them aside quickly. He might as well take the chance, just even to become better acquainted with him. His other 'friends' didn't seem to like him very much, anyways.

Malik stood abruptly. This was it, he was going to go sit at Ryou's table.

"Well, it was nice being here with you guys...and now I'm going," he gestured awkwardly to his crush's table, "Over there." He waited for a response. Nothing. That was fine, he hadn't really been expecting any more. He slung his pack over his shoulder and carefully picked his way through the throng of students until he broke through, and caught sight of a headful of white hair.

A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds.

He sat down next to Ryou, making the quiet boy look up from his novel.

"Umm...hi." _Oh Malik, you're a smart one, aren't you?_

"...Hello..." _Think Malik! Say something smart!_

"Well, uh...nice...weather we're having..." Ryou glanced out the window, where the sky was mostly covered by a sheet of dull grey, then turned back to Malik with a slightly bemused look, "I suppose..."

An awkward silence filled the air for the next few minutes. Malik shifted uncomfortably under Ryou's gaze.

_You've been looking forward to talking to him for who knows how long now, and all you can do is talk about the weather? Hopeless!_ "So, Ryou, what are you doing on the holidays?" he asked quickly, and immediately wished he could take it back as Ryou's face fell.

"Nothing, really...I-I mean, I did have plans for Christmas...my father was supposed to come home, but...there was a change of plans. Again," he added bitterly.

Malik blinked. "Again? What do you mean, again?" Ryou looked taken aback at this question. _You have no tact whatsoever, do you?_

He was brought back from his thoughts as Ryou spoke, "Well, he was supposed to be here for my birthday in September..." he sighed, "but he missed it. Though now when I think about it, it's been like this every year for a while. But it's not his fault, he's a very busy person!" he added quickly, though it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself then Malik.

Malik was silent. He had been disheartened by the absence of Isis and Rishid, and here was Ryou, who lived by himself all year round, and considered it lucky to have his father there for Christmas or his birthday? Here comes the guilt...

"How about you come to my house then?" he blurted. Ryou looked at him with shock, and was that...hope?

"Wha-what?"

"Well," he paused, "It's just that...you're kinda...alone. And Rishid and Isis had to leave, so I am too..." He looked at Ryou's face for signs of encouragement. _Well, he's not biting my head off..._

"I figure..." Malik continued, now more confident, "There's no point in both of us being alone, right? This way...we get to celebrate it. Together." he finished lamely.

To his delight, Ryou's face lifted, a slight blush decorating his cheeks. "I-I'd love to, Malik. That would be great."

Malik gaped at him. Ryou said yes! To him! Granted, it was only an invitation to his house for the holidays, but still...it was _Ryou._ There he sat, right in front of him, an epitome of perfection, with pure white hair falling around his face like snow, porcelain skin, deep chestnut eyes, and delicate...rose...lips...

Even after, Malik wasn't sure what had come over him, all he knew was he had to take the chance, and take it now. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips over the boy's, taking him in a gentle kiss in which time seemed to freeze. The only thing that mattered was them, and as long as he was with him like this, nothing could go wrong. He closed his eyes, breathing in the wonderful smell of vanilla, oh this was bliss, this was wonderful, he and Ryou - his eyes snapped open. No, what had he been thinking? He pulled away from him, cursing mentally at his idiocy. Malik felt his cheeks reddening, and turned his face downwards quickly, he couldn't bear to see the look of shock and disgust that was bound to be adorning the other's face. There was simple mantra playing in his head, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...'_

He looked up to speak, but before he had time to apologize, to take it all back, to say anything at all, he felt Ryou's lips on his once again, a quick, chaste kiss. It was broken as quickly as the last one was, and Ryou, his pale face now stained a dark pink and with a small, shy smile gracing his lips, stood up.

"I'll see you later then," he said softly. He watched as Ryou turned and walked quickly away until he was lost in the crowd of bustling students.

Malik stared after him, his fingers raised, subconsciously touching his lips. A warm feeling suddenly erupted inside of him, spreading from his chest to the tips of his fingers, enveloping him. And suddenly, he didn't feel quite so alone.

_Ryou..._

The clouds parted, and the sun shone through.

* * *

...That was really bad...sorry guys...meh. It got really, REALLY random...I'm not really used to romance. But you guys don't mind reviewing anyways, do ya? Please? 

If anyone's wondering why Malik is a bit shyer then most people usually have him, it's just what I figured he'd be like after Battle City…a bit nervous and insecure. Of course, that's just me.

This is a one-shot...and I'm pretty sure it's staying a one-shot. So...yeah.

Happy Holidays, everyone!

_Review, pretty pretty please_?


End file.
